


25 Days of Destiel

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Challenge, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, other stuff I guess, the bunker?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: 25 Christmas themed prompts on destiel for Christmas time!(Takes place around season 13, I suppose)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester (minor), Others Maybe?, idk
Comments: 65
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

Hey, I’m Apple, and welcome to 25 Days of Destiel!

As some of you know, I did something like this a little while back called the 30 Day Prompt Sabriel Challenge ( [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241291 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241291) ) and if you go to the intro to that, it explains what this is pretty well.

Pretty much I write a little one shot for each day before Christmas of December, and they vary from fluff to angst.

On the Sabriel challenge, I made a rule that all of the prompts would be 300-500 words, but that pretty much flunked, terribly. So from now on, the prompts will range anywhere between 300-600 words!

I  _ will _ be updating this everyday, but there is no specific update time, so I could update at 3 in the morning, or I could update at 2 in the afternoon. Who the hell even knows anymore?

Anyways, the prompts I will be doing are:

  1. The Tree
  2. Christmas Cards
  3. Decorating 
  4. Stockings
  5. The First Cold Night
  6. Snowfall
  7. Christmas Cookies
  8. Classic Songs
  9. Present Shopping
  10. Present Wrapping
  11. Classic Movies
  12. Nighttime
  13. Christmas Party
  14. Injured
  15. No Heat
  16. Kisses
  17. Ugly Sweaters
  18. Christmas Date
  19. Nighttime
  20. Secrets
  21. Hot Cocoa
  22. Cuddles
  23. Fireplaces
  24. Christmas Eve
  25. Christmas Day



So I know that the finale came out, and it broke pretty much everyone’s hearts, and because of that, I will be ignoring pretty much everything I’m not happy with. 

The only thing you really need to know is that this takes place in the bunker, with Sam and (maybe) Jack and Gabriel. 

So enjoy this thingie I wrote, and I hope you… have fun?

-Apple


	2. December 1rst: The Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt! Happy December 1rst, and hope you enjoy!

  
Castiel frowned, placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head slightly. “Try a little to the left,” He ordered and both Sam and Dean groaned before gripping the large pine tree yet again and moving it a little more to the left.

“Like that?” Dean grunted, craning his head forward to try and see the tree’s position. Cas bit his lip but nodded. “Yep, that’s good,” He informed them and both brothers backed away, panting. Dean crossed over to his boyfriend, slipping his arm around Cas’ waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Sam plopped down into the nearest chair, rubbing his forehead but glancing over the tree with satisfaction. “It looks pretty damn good,” he admitted. Castiel grinned.

“I agree.” 

The dark green pine tree stretched nearly to the bunker ceiling, standing tall with branches reaching out either which way. They sat for a minute, just admiring the sight in front of them until Cas clapped his hands and started forward, grabbing a box of ornaments Dean had boughten at Walmart the other day.

“C’mon, we gotta decorate!” He beamed, looking over his shoulder at Dean, who laughed and started forward, grabbing a box of his own. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Jack or Gabe?” Sam asked doubtfully. Dean shrugged and gestured towards the tree.

“This thing is gigantic!” He told his little brother. “Trust me, they’ll still be decorating a hell of a ton of the tree.” Sam hesitated before standing up, heading to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna wait for them,” he told Cas and Dean, looking over his shoulder. “You two have fun.” Dean grinned looking through dense tree branches to his angel.

“I love you,” he told the seraph, eyes twinkling. Castiel grinned a gummy smile.

“Yes, I love you as well,” he told him, cheeks slightly flushed. Dean turned back to his Walmart box, rifling through it before letting out a triumphant noise, holding up an ornament. Cas tilted

his head slightly, curious of what had Dean so excited. 

The righteous man crossed over to his angel and held out the ornament, which was dangling on one of his fingers. It was a small ceramic bumblebee, twirling softly. Castiel’s face lit up in yet another grin and he reached forward, gently taking the bee from Dean. 

“I like it,” he announced, turning to stand on his tiptoes to hang it on a tree branch. He heard Dean let out a small huff of laughter and a second later the humans arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m glad,” he murmured, voice muffled. Cas smiled and turned around, leaning his head onto Dean’s chest. 

“Merry December first, Dean.”

“Merry December first, Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Christmas Cards
> 
> -Apple


	3. December 2nd: Christmas Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, I've already fallen behind and this isn't even the third chapter.   
> Enjoy!

“Is this good?” Jack Kline asked, holding out his folded piece of paper for Gabriel to examine.

The archangel had appeared at the bunker two hours earlier with a gigantic Santa hat and candy cane leggings, announcing himself in charge of this Christmas before plopping into Sam’s lap and snapping a thousand different colors of paper and glitter into existence.

Cas and Dean had gotten roped into Gabriel’s schemes when they got home from the store, finding the angel and his boyfriend along with Jack decorating Christmas cards.

So here they were, sitting at the bunker table covered in glitter and cutting pieces of colored paper with kiddy scissors. 

Gabriel examined Jack’s card; a blue one drowning in silver glitter and nodded, satisfied. “Perfect,” he announced and the Nephilim beamed proudly before going back to packing even more glitter onto the card. Dean glanced over Castiel’s shoulder to see Jack’s card, snorting at the horrendous overuse of glitter before sneezing, some of it getting into his eyes and nose. Gabe simply laughed as the righteous man plopped back into his seat, still sneezing. Next to Dean, Cas let out an annoyed huff.

“I do not understand the point of this activity,” He announced, holding up his hand gingerly. Somehow the ex-angel had managed to coat his hand completely in glue, sticking to three post-it notes and anything he touched. Dean laughed slightly but stopped when Cas scowled at him, unamused. Jack however did not stop laughing, and after a while, he simply evolved into hiccups and grins. 

Sam, who somehow was the only one that had managed to avoid the glitter and glue rolled his eyes amusedly and leaned his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder, huffing. “You’re cleaning this up,” He said, faking annoyance. Gabe simply patted him on the cheek distractedly.

“‘Course, Samalam.” Cas, who had been watching this exchange with a small grin looked up and smiled gratefully at Dean, who held out a wet paper towel for him. He took it and began trying to clean up his incredibly sticky hand, frowning as it got all over his  _ other  _ hand, which just nudged Jack into more giggles. After a second of watching him struggle, Dean let out an amused sigh and plopped down next to him, taking the paper towel from Cas to clean the angel’s hand himself.

“What would I do without you?” Castiel teased and Dean looked up at him with a half-grin. 

“Die, probably” He joked back. The seraph simply rolled his eyes before glancing over the bunker table to look at his family. Then he sighed happily and leaned back into his chair, happy.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Decorating
> 
> -Apple


	4. December 3rd: Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola!

Cas sighed happily, leaning back with his hands on his hips to admire his handiwork. He felt Dean come up behind him, the human’s arms wrapping around his waist as he examined Castiel’s work. 

“It looks beautiful,” He assured his boyfriend after a moment, and Cas grinned, delighted.

“You think?” He asked, turning around in Dean’s embrace to make eye-contact. The righteous man grinned.

“I know.” They went back to admiring the small wreath that the angel had just hung on their bedroom door, a green, leafy thing that had small bronze bells and dark red bows hanging from it. “I gotta say, you have a knack for knowing exactly where things should go.” Cas flushed lightly but still smiled, leaning back even more into his human.

“What about Jack?” Cas asked after a second, craning his neck around to try and look for the Nephilim. Dean shrugged.

“Needed Sam’s gigantic height to hang up a banner in the library, I think,” He said after a moment, turning around. “How about after they finish with that we go out, hmm? Maybe go down to that one diner in town and get a nice meal? A Christmas special,” He grinned and Cas smiled back at him.

“Sounds lovely, Dean,” He said happily, pulling out of his boyfriend’s arms. “I’ll go get my coat, you get Sam and Jack?” He asked, stretching. Dean nodded, lunging forward to kiss the ex-angel on the temple. 

“Be right back,” He grinned before running off. Cas huffed out a laugh and turned around, shaking his head as he opened the door to their shared room so he could grab his trench.

Christmas truly is a peculiar holiday, making Dean Winchester as happy as he is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Stockings
> 
> -Apple


	5. December 4th: Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 4th!

Jack Kline smiled brightly, standing on his tiptoes and reaching above him, attempting to hook the crappy target stocking above the large fireplace. Cas moved up to help him, standing beside the Nephilim to attach another stocking to the mantle. Dean craned his neck around to admire the back of his boyfriend, taking another sip of his whiskey-spiked coffee.

“Why are there so many socks?” He asked after a second, glancing over to the box to the left that held about twenty-six dark red large stockings. “There’s only like, five of us.” Castiel turned around to roll his eyes at the human.

“First of all, they’re called stockings,” He corrected, huffing. “Second of all, we got so many because they were only ten dollars and you let me and Jack go alone. So either get up and help us or go to the living room to try and help Sam and Gabriel get the star to the top of the tree.” He shot a pointed look in the direction of his boyfriend, who groaned exaggeratedly and heaved himself up off the couch, going to hug his angel from behind.

“I love you,” He sang happily, kissing Cas on his cheek. Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning back into the righteous man’s heat.

“Love you too,” He grumbled, and Jack giggled softly. Both angel and human turned to look at him. 

“What?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Jack shrugged and pointed to the right, where Gabriel and Sam were stumbling down the hall, panting. The archangel had pine needles stuck in his hair and Sam had bits of tinsel stuck to his shirt. Both Dean and Cas snorted, and Sam shot him an angry look. 

“No luck with getting the star onto the big ass tree?” Dean teased and Sam scowled.

“It would’ve been a lot easier if Gabriel had just used his powers,” He grumped, plopping down onto the couch and crossing his arms. The archangel huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I told you! That’s not how we’re supposed to do it! It’s not tradition!” He argued but Sam merely rolled his eyes back. Cas laughed softly and turned back to the fireplace, adjusting another stocking before standing back.

“What do you think?” He asked, frowning slightly. Everyone turned to examine the mantle, and after a second nodded.

“Looks good,” Gabriel spoke up first. Cas smiled at him softly then turned to Dean.

“And what do you think?” Dean grinned, slipping his arms around his ex-angels waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s goddamn epic, that’s what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> The First Cold Night
> 
> -Apple


	6. December 5th: The First Cold Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, lovelies!

Castiel shivered slightly, running his hands up and down his arms as he walked briskly down the darkened corridor of the bunker.

Sam and Gabriel had gone to bed nearly an hour ago, and Jack had been quick to follow, yawning as he had stumbled off to his own room.

Dean had gone to their bedroom about fifteen minutes ago, kissing Cas on the temple before wrapping a soft quilt around his shoulders and walking down the hall, flicking the lights off as he went.

The only reason Cas hadn’t followed his boyfriend to bed earlier was that he had been engrossed in one of the bunker's many books on possession, and had wanted to finish it.

But now he was done for the night, the chill in the air too unbearable for the ex-angel to stand. 

Cas pushed gently on the door to his and Dean’s shared bedroom, slipping into the dark room before quietly shutting it behind him, making his way blindly to the middle of the room.

Once his fingers grazed the side of the soft comforter, Cas sat down on the bed and removed his shoes, stifling a yawn. A warm hand curled around his bicep, and Cas leaned slightly into the hand, smiling softly.

“Hello Dean,” he whispered, carefully getting under the covers to not let heat out from underneath the warm blankets. He wiggled into the mattress and laid his head down on his slightly cold pillow, meeting the drowsy face of his boyfriend.

“Took ya long enough, dummy,” Dean muttered but gave the seraph a half-smile. “I’m cold, need my angel to warm me up,” he said, and Cas held out his arms.

“I apologize,” Castiel whispered to Dean, who had nuzzled his head against the ex-angels shoulder and wrapped his socked feet against Cas’ legs. “I didn’t know it would take that long.” 

Dean simply rolled his eyes and puffed out a hot breath against Castiel’s ear. “You’re forgiven,” he mumbled, already half asleep. “Love you, Cas.” He added, before cuddling even closer to his angel. Castiel in turn just smiled and buried his face in the righteous man’s hair.

“And I love you, Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Snowfall
> 
> -Apple


	7. December 6th: Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December Sixth!

Castiel hummed, patting the snow in front of him firmly as he packed the fluffy white stuff into a ball. Dean sat cross-legged across from him, also molding snow to the best of his ability. “Why are we doing this again?” He asked, voice more amused than frustrated. Cas answered happily.

“Because it’s near Christmas and snowing, and we have to make an advantage of it.” He replied. “Sam and Gabriel are inside doing who knows what while Jack finishes watching Star Wars, we need to enjoy this.” Dean laughed softly, leaning back to examine his work. Deeming it good enough, he leaned over the small ball of snow the two of them had formed to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“Well then, this should be fun,” He told Cas, who smiled.

“It already is fun.” Once he was done with his side of the ball he scooped up more snow, packing that into a separate ball to place on top of the first one, Dean following his lead. They worked in silence as they added to the snowman, and didn’t talk again until the entire form of the figure had been completed.

Once finished with that Dean moved over to sit next to his angel, leaning his head on his shoulder. “We’re pretty damn good at this, babe,” he remarked. Cas nodded.

“I’d have to agree.” Then he pulled off his hat, sticking it haphazardly onto the snowman. “I saw it in someone’s yard when we were in town,” He explained to his human. Dean nodded in understanding and unwrapped his own scarf, slinging it around the snowman’s neck before digging into his pocket and pulling out his gun, emptying the chamber of five bullets before putting the gun away.

Giving three to Cas, Dean stuck the other two in the snowman’s face, giving it eyes. Cas placed the other three to form a mouth, and then they both sat back and smiled at their creation.

“We are quite skilled at this,” Cas admitted, sighing as he snuggled back into his boyfriend as they sat in the snow.

“Damn right we are,” Dean replied, grinning widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Christmas Cookies
> 
> -Apple


	8. December 7th: Christmas Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you’re having a wonderful day!

“Where did you even get all of this?” Sam Winchester asked his boyfriend in awe and disbelief, staring at the gigantic bags of candy that covered every inch of the bunker map table.

Gabriel simply shrugged as he waved his hand dismissively. “Little here, little there, you know how it is, collecting candy over time,” He said, reaching over the table and grabbing a large bag of gummy worms, holding it up for his little brother to see. “Cassie, catch!”

Castiel fumbled for a second when the bag came flying towards him, stumbling back but catching it in his arms. After he was certain he wasn’t going to topple over, the ex-angel studied the bag.

“What do I do with these?” He asked, squinting his eyes slightly. Gabe placed a hand over his chest in mock offense, huffing.

“You put ‘em on your cookies, Cas. After they get out of the oven, that is.” Cas simply frowned again as he set the bag back down on the bunker table.

“Dean, I don’t get it,” He said, turning to his boyfriend. “What is the point of making cookies again?” Dean, who had been talking with Jack, jogged forward to stand next to his angel.

“I dunno,” He told the seraph, shrugging as he picked up the bag and opened it. “It’s just one of those traditions, you know? Baking cookies, decorating them with Christmas themes. Why, something wrong?” He plunged his hand into the gummy worms, sticking a bunch in his mouth before offering a few to Cas.

Cas shook his head at the gummy worm offer then shrugged. “Human’s have very odd tendencies,” He said, mostly to his brother, who nodded in agreement. Gabe opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a soft ding that went off in the bunker kitchen. He visibly brightened before grabbing Sam’s arms and bouncing over to the oven.

“Cookies are ready!” He said cheerfully. “C’mon, Samalam, help me get them outta the oven.” When Gabe and Sam disappeared into the kitchen, Cas and Dean sat down at the table and Jack jogged forward to join them, grabbing the open bag of gummy worms and popping a few into his mouth.

“This is fun,” He told Dean and Cas, giving them a happy grin. The couple smiled back.

“Glad you are enjoying yourself, Jack,” Castiel told the Nephilim as he reached onto the table to grab the closest candy bag; labeled M&M’s. “I believe this will be quite fun.” The three sat in silence for a while, sorting out the candy while Sam and Gabriel fumbled around in the kitchen. After a minute the two were back out, each carrying two hot pans filled with unfrosted sugar cookies.

Jack smiled at the sight of them and stood up to help, taking a tray from Gabriel to set it in the middle of the map table.

After a few more minutes of getting everyone situated Gabe snapped his fingers and all of the candy was unwrapped and put into large bowls, to the left of the cookie trays. He took the lead by grabbing two cookies, a bag of icing (which was right next to the candies), and a handful of candy from each bowl before sitting back in his chair. Once he noticed everyone was still staring at him, yet to touch anything, he made a ‘hurry-up’ gesture with his hand. 

“We don’t have all day,” He told them impatiently. With that, everyone grabbed a bunch of cookies, icing, and candy, and the group descended into chaos. 

Thirty minutes later, icing and candy were everywhere. In Sam’s hair, on Jack’s nose, all over the front of Cas’ shirt, Dean’s hands, and Gabriel’s, well, everything. But it was worth it because the group was now staring with satisfaction at forty perfectly iced and decorated cookies, all in a pile in the middle of the map table. 

Dean smiled and huffed out a breath of laughter, leaning back in his chair to sling his arm over Cas’ shoulders and kiss the Seraph’s cheek. “We could be professional cookie-decorators,” He said, sounding amused. Gabe grinned as he scooped icing off his shirt and stuck it in his mouth.

“Amen to that, Dean-o,” He agreed. Castiel smiled and leaned back into Dean, sighing. 

“I like this tradition,” He said, smiling softly up at the righteous man, who grinned back at him. 

“I’m glad, Angel.” He told Cas softly, so only the angel would hear. Castiel grinned to himself as he snuggled even deeper into Dean, admiring the cookies in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Classic Songs
> 
> -Apple


	9. December 8th: Classic Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware it's short, but it's the only thing I could come up with that I was satisfied with...
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented so far, you made my day!

_ Oh, the weather outside is frightful _

Dean smiles, satisfied, at the radio he’s been tinkering with. He turns around to admire Castiel, who sits on his bed flipping through his father’s journal for the umpteenth time.

He extends his hand to his boyfriend, prompting the seraph to look up.

“Dance with me,” he says, eyes twinkling.

_ But the fire is so delightful. _

Cas quirks his eyebrow at the offered hand but takes it, allowing Dean to pull him to his feet. He gently places the old book on the bed before turning to face his human fully.

_ And since there’s no place to go, _

Dean slips his arms around the ex-angel’s waist, humming along to the tune of the song. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and sighs, leaning his head on the righteous man’s shoulder. Slowly, they start to sway back and forth to the music.

_ Let it snow, _

“I never knew you were such a romantic,” Cas teases as Dean spins him around softly, carefully. In response, the human snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Sweetheart, I invented the term,” He teases back as they dance slowly around his room, smiling.

_ Let it snow, _

Castiel sighs, tightening his hold on Dean’s shoulders and pressing even closer to his human. “I love you,” he murmurs softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Dean grins so wide it hurts and presses a gentle kiss to the side of the seraph’s head. 

“I love you too.”

_ Let it snow. _

At these words both humans sigh, leaning their foreheads together and smiling softly. A hushed sentence is spoken between them.

“I love you so, so, much, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Present Shopping
> 
> -Apple


	10. December 9th: Present Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 more days til Christmas!

“Ooh! What about this one?” Castiel bounced over to another aisle in the Healthy Foods section of Target. He grabbed a bag of lettuce and held it up for Dean to see. Dean in question laughed softly at his boyfriend’s excitement and walked over to the ex-angel, pushing their already full to the brim cart behind him. 

“I don’t think we should get Sam lettuce for Christmas, Sweetheart,” He told the seraph, eyes brimming with affection. Cas stuck out his lower lip as he gazed at the lettuce, frowning.

“Why not?” At this Dean faltered, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before answering. 

“I dunno. It’s just… what you do. Get them something meaningful, thoughtful, I guess.” Cas’ eyes lit up in understanding as he carefully placed the lettuce on the shelf.

“Ah, I see,” He said, biting his lip thoughtfully for a second before perking back up. “Hey, I saw one of those big wooden salad bowls a little while back! We could buy that and put a puppy in it!” Dean snorted at the last part of his sentence and raised his eyebrow slightly.

“A puppy?” Cas nodded, smiling again.

“Uh-huh! Sam has always enjoyed dogs, it would be quite a thoughtful present for him, don’t you think, Dean?” Though the righteous man wanted to burst out laughing, one look into his angel’s face and he swallowed it back.

“Whatever you wish, Cas.” He said and Castiel smiled once again, grabbing the lettuce and sticking it in the basket. At Dean’s questioning look the angel merely shrugged.

“What? We were running low,” He said, eyes twinkling.

Dean laughed and slung his arm around Castiel’s waist, sighing happily.

+++

“Whew!” Dean let out a puff of air as they slid into the Impala, shaking his head to dislodge the snowflakes that had fallen into his hair. “Didn’t notice it had started snowing while we were in there,” He said, grinning over to Cas in the passenger seat of the car. Cas shrugged, rooting through one of the many bags they had brought with them.

“Well Dean, we were in Target for two hours and forty-six minutes,” He said. Dean snorted and opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but his voice caught in his throat when Castiel looked up at him. With sparkling eyes and a gummy smile that made those gorgeous azure sapphires crinkle, along with Cas’ hair, which stuck up in every direction with little white snowflakes caught in the dark curls, the righteous man doubted he could move, let alone speak.

In fact, he didn’t realize that the seraph had started talking until Cas snapped his fingers in front of his face, looking concerned. “--Dean? Are you okay? You look--” Dean shook his head and surged forward, pressing his cold lips to Cas’ chapped ones surprising the angel.

He leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and murmured gruffly, “You-you’re gorgeous, you know that? Absolutely beautiful, Castiel. I...I love you so goddamn much.”

And though Cas was obviously surprised by the spur-of-the-moment love confession as well as the use of his real name, he smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Dean’s jaw and kiss the human again, more gently this time.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Present Wrapping
> 
> -Apple


	11. December 10th: Wrapping Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is short and a day late; I got a major case of writers block and then my computer broke. On the bright side, it’s out now and won’t happen again!

“God,” Dean Winchester snorts, “This is so damn cheesy,” Castiel looked up at him and smiled, eyes twinkling in the lights of the Christmas tree they sat in front of.

“I think it’s fun,” he remarked as he went back to the small gift he was wrapping, adding another piece of tape to the present. “Are you not enjoying yourself?” He glanced up again, with slight worry in his eyes.

“No, no, not at all,” Dean was quick to reply, shaking his head. “It’s just…” he trailed off for a second, smiling softly. “It’s just…kind of unbelievable that I’m sitting here, in my home, wrapping presents for my family, with the man I love the most.” He flushed slightly and looked back down at the gift he was wrapping, and went to grab another piece of tape.

Castiel’s lips were suddenly on his, and Dean sat back on his heels to keep his balance. They stayed like that, Dean leaning back as Cas pretty much sat on his lap, arms around his neck as they kissed.

Cas pulled back after a second, leaning his forehead on Dean’s and panting slightly. “I love you the most too,” he murmured, smiling softly. Dean reached his hand up and tangled it in his angel's dark hair, kissing him softly once more.

Then Cas pulled back, crossing his legs as he pulled the half-wrapped present back into his lap. 

“Cas?” Dean asked abruptly, minutes later. Castiel hummed a response, not looking up from the gift. “I love you.” This time Cas did look up, face illuminated by the Christmas tree lights.

“I love you,” he murmured back, before giving Dean a gummy smile.

And for once, Dean gave him a gummy smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Classic Movies
> 
> -Apple


	12. December 11th: Classic Movies

Dean Winchester sighed contentedly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s waist and burrowing his face even deeper into the seraph’s shoulder. In response Cas curled into him, laying his head on top of Dean’s, pressing a kiss to his hair.

Neither gazes ever drifted from where they watched TV in the Dean Cave, (Cas still wasn’t a fan of the name) listening to the corny songs that Frosty the Snowman sang. For once both seemed content to sit down and not do anything, other than to curl up on the warm couch with about a thousand blankets and hot cocoa.

Both have been silent since starting this movie marathon of sorts, watching all of the old and classic Christmas movies on the big screen, a now-empty bowl of popcorn in between them. It was Dean’s idea, actually, to sit down and watch something other than a comedy or drama show, take advantage of the empty bunker for a date of sorts.

With Sam and Gabriel down in Vernal to work some case and Jack visiting Jody, Alex, and Claire, being able to be alone was a gift for both ex-angel and human.

Castiel glanced down at Dean, mouth drifting up at the corners as he admired the righteous man, curled up into him with messy hair and sleepy eyes, a soft smile on his face as he watched the old Christmas movie. Dean looked up to meet Cas’ eyes, green eyes twinkling as he grinned up at his boyfriend. “What?”

Cas shook his head, still smiling. “Nothing, it’s just… it’s good to see you so happy, I guess.” He told the man, before sighing and leaning against him. He felt Dean’s warm lips press against his temple and let out a happy huff.

“The feelings mutual, sweetheart,” He murmured into the ex-angel’s ear, grinning when Castiel shivered slightly at the close proximity. They intertwined their fingers and turned back to watch Frosty the Snowman once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, real talk. Would you like to see smut? I don't care either way, but I would like people's opinion's on the matter. I have no problem writing it but don't want to make anyone uncomfortable in the slightest, so an idea of what to do would be very helpful indeed.
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Nighttime
> 
> -Apple


	13. December 12th: Nighttime

Castiel shivered, running his hands up and down his arms as he moved to the dresser, hanging up his trench coat. From where he was lounging on their bed, Dean wolf-whistled.

“It’s not every day you see an angel near-naked,” He teased. Cas just rolled his eyes and loosened his tie, pulling it off his neck and placing it next to the trench, already stepping out of his shoes.

“I don’t see you complaining,” He shot back, now unbuttoning his undershirt. Dean grinned and stretched his arms out behind his head.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil the show,” he joked as Cas slipped out of his shirt and grabbed one of the righteous man’s old AC/DC shirts from where it hung over a chair. “You should wear my clothes more often.”

Cas frowned, cocking his head to the side in thought as he stepped out of his slacks and pulled on one of Dean’s extra pairs of sweatpants. “Maybe I will. But then again, if I wear them more often they become mine, ridding us both the pleasure.” Dean tilted his head to the side.

“A fine point.” He then held out his arms and made puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend. “Now c’mere.”

Cas grinned and lunged into his humans arms, curling up as small as he could as he got comfortable in Dean’s lap, head resting in the crook of the man’s shoulder. “Today was a good day,” he remarked as Dean slid them down the mattress and under the blankets, taking special care to make sure the two of them stayed tangled up.

“It most definitely was,” Dean agreed, smiling. “Just a calm, quiet day of hanging around with nothing to do. I could get behind that.” Cas nodded.

“Me too.” He sighed, closing his eyes as Dean reached over and turned the lamp on the nightstand off, bathing the room in darkness. “It was fun.” 

Dean nodded and the room was silent, both of them already half-asleep. “Hey, Cas?” He spoke up after a minute, biting his lip.

“Hmm?” Came the sleepy reply.

“I love you.”

“I love you to Dean, now go to sleep.” Dean grinned, leaning his head against the seraph's curly hair.

“Aye, aye, cap’n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Christmas Party
> 
> -Apple


	14. December 13th: Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a minor panic attack...

“Cas!” Dean pushes through the crowds of fancily dressed people, ignoring their disgruntled complaining. “Cas!” He can see Castiel on the other side of the large room, leaning against the wall and slowly sinking to the floor, head in his arms. Dean breaks out into a run, full-on elbowing people out of the way. Once he gets close enough he can hear Cas’ voice, weak and shaky.

“Dean,” The seraph is muttering as he starts to tremble. “Dean...I can’t...I can’t…” Dean finally skids to a stop in front of the ex-angel, panting as he drops to his knees, scooping Cas into his arms (with difficulty, though Dean would never admit to that). As quickly as he ran over to Castiel he speeds away with the ex-angel, pushing through the hoards of staring people while his boyfriend whimpers into his neck. “I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Dean pants, finally turning into a bathroom and locking the two of them in a stall, setting Cas unsteadily on his feet and framing the seraphs face with his hands. “It’s okay Cas, I promise. Can you breathe? Can you do that for me?” Cas shakes his head frantically, still gasping for breath. 

“I can’t…  _ breathe _ , Dean, it’s too hard, it’s to...to hard, I can’t, I can’t…  _ please _ ,” Tears are cascading down the ex-angels cheeks now and Dean’s heart throbs painfully in his chest as he tightens his hold on his boyfriend, pulling the man’s head into his chest as he exaggerates his breathing.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Cas. It’s okay, remember? I’m here, and I’m  _ never _ gonna let anything happen to you, okay? But you’ve gotta breathe, Cas, ‘kay? Just...just breathe with me baby, it’s going to be okay.” After a second the trembling ex-angel complies, taking stuttering breaths that match Dean’s own. 

They stay like that for god knows how long, until Cas’ breaths even out and his tears stop, but he stays burrowed in Dean’s chest. “I’m...I’m sorry,” He whispers after a moment, eyes glassy. “It...it was all just too much.” Dean sighed, cupping the back of his angel’s head as he pulled Cas back to face him.

“Never apologize, sweetheart. God knows how many times you’ve helped me out of this. It’s just… you’re not adjusted to being human, it’s messing with your senses. Cas lets out something between a sniffle and a laugh, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his expensive coat jacket.

“Being human sucks,” He says softly, and Dean gives him a crooked grin.

“It most definitely does.” They lean their foreheads together, Cas grabbing the front of Dean’s jacket as they listen to the hubbub of the party beyond the bathroom.

“And so does parties,” The angel adds after an afterthought and Dean laughs quietly.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Injured
> 
> -Apple


	15. December 14th: Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I didn’t have anytime to edit this, so that would be why it sounds like a toddler wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Castiel's hands shook as he packed the cold snow together, trying not to look at his boyfriend. Once the ice was firmly packed together he placed it gently on top of Dean, Sam holding his head in place as his older brother jerked up, hissing in pain as the cold ice met his painful stab wound.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Cas whispered, voice hoarse, a tear wobbling down his face when Dean grunted in pain yet again. “It-it's okay.” Sam glanced up at the seraph, lips pressed together anxiously.

“You want me to take over?” He asked softly but Cas shook his head.

“No.” He said as firmly as he could, voice shaking slightly. “I-I can do it.” His hands trembled as Dean’s blood leaked through his fingers, soaking into his skin and the sleeves of the trenchcoat. Dean’s eyes were getting cloudier, and were starting to roll back into his head. “I can do it.” Cas repeated.

Sam bit his lip as tears fell from Cas’ face and landed on Dean’s, sliding down the righteous man’s cheeks. 

+++++

“Hey,” At Dean’s hoarse voice Cas jumped up from the hospital chair he’d been slouching in.

“Dean!” He gasped, before quickly crossing over to Dean and grabbing his face in his hands, peppering the human in kisses mingled with tears. After a second he pulled back, leaving Dean dazed and slightly confused. Shaking from head to toe, Cas gripped Dean’s cheeks tightly, tears still running down his face and fear pumping through his veins like ice. “Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again,” He growled furiously, but Dean saw right through him, smiling softly as he gazed up at his enraged boyfriend.

“I’m okay,” He said softly, grabbing Cas’ hand and placing it over his heart. “See that? It’s a heartbeat. It means I’m okay.” At his patience Cas trembled, face troubled before crumpling, and the angel let out a shaky sob, collapsing with his ear to Dean’s chest. The righteous man just combed his hand through the seraph’s curly hair, making shushing noises. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” He repeated, just as softly.

After a second Cas pulled back, blue eyes rimmed with red and sniffling. After a second he spoke up, voice wobbly. “Please,  _ please  _ don’t do that again,” He whispered brokenly and Dean smiled at him.

“I love you,” He said, and Cas gave him a watery smile back, leaning on Dean’s chest again.

“I love you too,” He whispered against Dean’s heartbeat.

But Dean never did answer his angels question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> No Heat
> 
> -Apple


	16. December 15th: No Heat

Castiel shivered, teeth chattering. “It’s c-cold,” He managed to inform his boyfriend, sitting on their shared bed as Dean rooted through their closet, pausing momentarily to glance back, concerned, at the seraph.

“It’s only nineteen degrees, baby,” Dean told Cas, but his anxious tone betrayed his words. “You’re not used to it, making it worse for you. For some reason the heat was knocked out, but Gabe and Sam are working on it right now. It’ll be fine...aha!”

He finally stepped away from the closet, holding about twenty blankets. Cas raised his eyebrows but didn’t complain, instead scooting back to make room for his human on the bed. Dean stumbled forward, dumping the blankets on the bed and moving forward to pull his ice-cold boyfriend into his arms, Cas immediately leaning into the heat.

Grabbing the blankets, Dean wrapped them up in as many as possible, effectively trapping them in a gigantic blanket burrito. Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin, still shivering.

“I hate winter,” He huffed, scowling. Dean simply let out a soft chuckle, kissing the top of his angry angel’s head. They stayed wrapped up like that, Cas curled into Dean with Dean’s arms around him, running up and down the seraph’s back under a mountain of blankets, until Dean’s phone buzzed, the human quickly grabbing it, kissing Cas’ forehead in apology when the ex-angel complained at the loss of warmth. Unlocking his phone, there was a new text from Sam.

_ All done. Gabe touched it & it restarted, not sure what happened but heat’s back on now. _

**_K, tell Gabe thx_ **

He set the phone on the nightstand, looking down at Cas, who was staring at him drowsily. “What was that?” He asked speech slightly slurred. Dean smiled, green eyes adoring.

“Nothing,” He said, hands going back around Cas’ waist. “Heat is back on.” Cas nodded, burrowing himself even more into Dean.

“M’kay,” He replied sleepily, and Dean let out a soft laugh.

“Gonna go to sleep?” He asked, amused.

“Mmm-hmm,” Cas hummed. “Now shush.”

Dean didn’t say anything, instead just smiling and kissing the top of his angel’s head yet again, not having to convey in words how much Dean Winchester loves Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Kisses
> 
> -Apple


	17. December 16th: Kisses

Castiel looks up from his candy cane, shooting his human a dorky smile. Dean lets out a soft laugh at the sight, grinning as Cas beams at him. “What?” Cas asks, scooting over to lean against Dean, sighing happily as the righteous man’s arms wrap around him. Dean shrugs, still grinning.

“It’s just...It’s good to see you so happy,” He says, leaning his head on top of Castiel’s. “How did I get so lucky?” Cas shrugs, blue eyes adoring.

“Would you like a list?” He asks.

“Must be the shortest list in the world,” Dean half-heartedly jokes, and Cas quickly shakes his head in protest. 

“Not at all! You’re kind, work to save people, very funny and sweet, listen to me talk about bees all the time and pretend to be interested, have a very bright soul, oh! And you have a very long--” 

“And I’m gonna stop you right there,” Dean interrupts, but he’s smiling. “I love you, sweetheart,” He says instead, softly kissing the top of Cas’ forehead. Castiel smiles up at him.

“I love you too,” He replies, lunging forward to press his lips warmly around Deans, sighing happily as his human melts into the embrace. Cas moves to straddle his human’s lap, linking his ankles behind Dean’s back and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and shoulders, diving back down to kiss Dean again when his movements temporarily pull them apart.

Dean sighs into the kiss, reaching under Cas’ shirt to run his hands up and down the ex-angels bare back, moving down to suck on his neck, pulling a breathless gasp from the seraph. They were interrupted, however, by an awkward knock on the open door of their bedroom.

“Ahem,” Dean’s brother clears his throat as loudly as he can, and both Cas and Dean look up, not moving from their position to glance at Sam, who’s beat red. “I, uh, dinner’s ready. I just thought I should tell you…” Dean grins cockily up at his little brother, who was still looking rather awkward.

“Thanks, Sammy,” He says, smiling. After Sam nodded and left, Cas pulled away from Dean, straightening his shirt.

“Down to dinner?” He ask, smiling shyly. Dean shrugs, leaning forward to catch his angel in another kiss.

“Yeah...later, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Ugly Sweaters
> 
> -Apple


	18. December 17th: Ugly Sweaters

Castiel wrinkled his nose, uncomfortable, as he picked at the collar of his very colorful shirt. “I… am not a very big fan of this tradition,” He says after a moment, looking over to Gabriel, who was smoothing down his own sweater. Gabriel grinned, then rolled his eyes.

“Puh-lease, Castiel, it’s not that bad! I mean, yeah, yours is a bit corny, but… hey! Not everyone’s sweater can be this badass!” Cas simply rolled his eyes back, huffing. His sweater was the image of a large cat, tangled up in Christmas lights. When Cas had shrugged it on, Dean had let out a not-so manly giggle and came over to kiss him, murmuring ‘you’re so cute’ under his breath.

“Like yours is much better,” He snarks back, crossing his arms and staring down his older brother. Gabe’s was a chunky knitted large sweater with Santa on the front, leaning over a Christmas tree with a thong sticking out from underneath his red britches. Gabe rolled his eyes again at the jab.

“You’re just jealous.” Before Cas has a chance to speak Gabe perks up, hopping over to the door that just barely opened, revealing both of the Winchesters, both in corny sweaters with guns on the front. “Sammy!” As Sam stumbled forward with the force of a miniature archangel crashing into him Dean walked over to Cas, slipping his arms around the ex-angels waist and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hey, you,” He murmured, cold lips ghosting over the shell of Cas’ ear as the seraph shivered. “How’s family bonding time been?” He jokingly asked and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Terrible,” He informed his human, taking a sip from his glass of eggnog which had been sitting on one of the bunker tables. “How was the store?”

“Crowded,” Dean replied, smiling. “It’s getting closer to the big day, everyone’s trying to get as many presents as possible.” Cas grinned, turning around in Dean’s embrace, pressing his lips to the humans.

“Good thing we already got that out of the way,” He said when he pulled back, and Dean grinned.

“No kidding, Kitten,” He replied, glancing down at Castiel’s sweater. Cas let out a soft giggle at the nickname, burrowing his face in Dean’s neck. “What?” He defended, pouting. Cas, still giggling, pulled back from Dean’s neck. 

“Nothing,” He said, biting his lip and gazing shyly up at his boyfriend. “I just… like that nickname very much.” At his answer Dean smiles, looping his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Well, then I’ll try to use it more often. Merry Christmas, Kitten.”


	19. December 18th: Christmas Date

Dean grabbed the fancy wine glass that had just been set down on the table eagerly, taking what could be called an ungraceful swig from it as Castiel stared at him, eyebrows raised. “A bit tense, are we?” He asked, eyes twinkling as he teased his boyfriend, who glared at him.

“Shut up, Cas,” He scowled, and Cas raised his hands non-threateningly.

“Hey, I get it. You’re not the only one who walked in on it.” Dean slammed the wine glass back down, which was drained completely.

“It was my brother!” 

“And Gabe’s mine,” Cas replied calmly, taking an elegant sip from his own wine glass. “You know, they’ve walked in on us hundreds of times. I’m honestly surprised we haven’t caught them in the act before.” Dean groaned, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

“They need to learn to fucking lock doors,” He muttered, and Cas let out a soft laugh.

“We need to learn to lock doors to, Dean, but just forget about it, okay? Yes, we walked in on them. Yes, they shouldn’t have been doing… it in the bunker map room. But how many times have we done the exact thing? You need to calm down, dear.” Dean glanced up and stared balefully at the seraph.

“Did you just call me dear?” He asked incredulously and Cas shrugged, taking yet another sip of wine. 

“Well, as Gabe put it, we are sort of like the fancy gay couple of the bunker.” At Dean’s sputter, Cas let out a giggle, biting his lip and staring shyly up at his boyfriend. “You’re cute when you’re angry,” He teased and Dean sighed, grabbing Cas’ hand and bringing it up to kiss it, then facepalmed into the open palm, prompting Cas to laugh again. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to erase the hellish image of what we just walked in on from my mind,” He muttered and Cas rolled his eyes but grinned at the man in front of him.

“You’re ridiculous,” He said, leaning his cheek on his fist as he watched his boyfriend kiss his hand.

“I’ve been told that a lot.”

“And I wonder why?”


	20. December 19th: Nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just barely realized that I did nighttime twice, but... whatever. Consider this a part two, I suppose?
> 
> This is very, very short, and I apologize, but my brain fritzed and this was all I could think of doing.
> 
> It’s fluffy though, so enjoy!

Dean smiled softly into his plush pillow, pressing his cheek even further into it as he feels his angels fingers massage his scalp. “Not that I’m complaining’, sweetheart,” he began, smiling softly. “But what’re you doing there?”

He turned slightly to look at Castiel, who was in a similar position as him, face pressed into his pillow as he stared at his boyfriend sleepily. Cas didn’t answer him however and simply shrugged, running his fingers through his boyfriend's muddy blond hair.

“I’m not sure, exactly,” he told Dean, a somewhat sleepy and out of it expression on his face. “I just feel as if I should be doing something.”

“Hmm,” Dean replies, wiggling closer to the seraph and pressing his face into Cas’ neck, smiling as he felt the hand that wasn’t in his hair move to his back, pulling him closer. “Well I’m enjoyin’ this something you’re doing very much, so feel free not to stop.” Cas let out a soft, rumbling chuckle, leaning his forehead against Dean’s.

“Noted, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	21. December 20th: Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super cheesy, but enjoy!

“I have a secret,” Castiel randomly told Dean, looking up in the righteous man’s bright green eyes from where he’s laying on his chest. Dean raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend but smiled softly anyway.

“Oh? And you’re not gonna tell?” Cas frowned, confused, and wrinkled his nose softly, shaking his head.

“What? No. Why would I say I have a secret and then say I’m not going to tell you? That’s ridiculous.” Dean chuckled, kissing the top of his angel’s head. 

“Nothing, just an old reference. What’s your secret?” Cas frowned, playing with Dean’s shirt. 

“Well, now I don’t want to tell you.” He said, pouting softly. Dean sighed, running his hand through Cas’ hair. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He murmured softly, smiling. “What’s your secret?”

“My secret?” Cas yawns, snuggling deeper into his human’s chest. “Is that I love you.” Dean smiled again at that, kissing the seraphs temple. They sat in silence for a moment, until the righteous man spoke up again.

“You heard Gabe say that to Sam, didn’t you?” Cas turns bright red, hiding his face in Dean’s shirt.

“Shut up,” He muttered. “I wanted to say something nice.” Dean sighed happily, running his hand up and down Cas’ back. 

“You say something nice every day, baby,” He told his angel, smiling. “And besides, you’re better. Gabe does all sorts of cheesy stuff, and Sammy loves that. But you, my Castiel,” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ radish red cheek, “You are the sweetest angel turned human ever, and you’re amazing.”

Cas smiles brilliantly, pressing his nose into Dean’s neck. “Thank you,” He murmured, but Dean wasn’t done.

“And Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a secret.”

“Oh?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	22. December 21st: Hot Cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, friends! Only three more prompts left!

“It is quite delicious,” Castiel observed, looking up from the chocolatey liquid that swirled around in his coffee cup. “I can understand why Gabriel enjoys it so much. Dean looked up as well and snorted at the sight of his boyfriend, reaching his hand forward and wiping the hot cocoa mustache from his upper lip. Cas wrinkled his nose but allowed it, taking another sip of his cocoa when Dean pulled back. “Where are the others, again?” He asked, biting his lip. It had been early in the morning when the others that lived in the bunker had left, and he was still quite disoriented by the newfound need to sleep.

“Sam and Gabe went to the store, I think,” Dean said, sipping from his own mug. “Jack’s outside, seeing as it snowed again and he said something about making a snowman army.” Cas let out a soft laugh, leaning back against the bunker counter.

“A snowman army, huh?” He asked, still chuckling. “Well, I wish him the best of luck.” Dean grinned, sidling over to the seraph and pressing into his side, clinking their mugs together.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t catch a cold, or something. I doubt a sick Nephilim wouldn’t be very fun to deal with.” Cas nodded in agreement, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, leaning against each other and the kitchen counter as they silently sipped hot chocolate until Castiel spoke up again.

“I think we should watch a hallmark movie,” He remarked, and Dean nearly choked. He turned to the ex-angel, who was chewing his lower lip thoughtfully, azure eyes slightly cloudy.

“You know those are chick-flicks, right?” He asked, eyebrows raised. Cas turned to look at him, shooting the human a fed-up expression.

“I am aware, just as I am aware of your ‘No Chick-Flick Moments’ policy. However, there are only four days until Christmas and we have yet to watch one. Plus, I am pretty sure that Gabriel recorded about a thousand of them.”

“And made Sammy watch them?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“Hmm.” 

Cas turned to hold onto Dean’s arm, looking up at him pleadingly. “C’mon Dean, we did what you wanted and watched John Wick last night!” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes but kissing his angel on the temple. 

“I would love to watch a chick-flick movie with you, Castiel,” He muttered but smiled when Cas beamed.

“Thank you,” He said, before turning around and grabbing another packet of the powdered hot chocolate Gabriel had snapped into existence the other day. 

“Refills first?” Dean asked, also turning around and grabbing a packet.

“Refills first,” Castiel confirmed.


	23. December 22nd: Cuddles

Castiel sighed happily, burrowing even further into his human's side. In return Dean tightened his arms around his waist, hiding his face in Cas’ hair.

“Well, good morning,” The righteous man murmured, voice slightly scratchy from sleep. “And how was your night?” Cas smiled, turning around in his boyfriend's tight grip to press their foreheads together.

“Like a young child,” He told Dean, who smiled at the analogy. “Which honestly is surprising, considering we are in a middle-of-nowhere town in a quite crappy motel.” Dean nodded in agreement, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Next time we’ll have to get at least two rooms,” He responded, glancing first over to Jack, who was laying on the couch with his face pressed into the cushion, fast asleep, then to their brothers, who were laying on the opposite bed, Sam’s arm thrown over a snoring Gabriel’s waist.

“I agree.” Cas smiled softly, then frowned thoughtfully. “I wonder how Sam can sleep through all that snoring?” Dean shrugged, placing a gentle kiss on his angel's neck, clearly not paying attention.

“I dunno.” 

Cas smiled, turning back with a happy sigh and leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder, the man placing gentle kisses to his neck and face. “I love you,” the oldest Winchester murmured after a moment, and Cas beamed.

“I love you too,” he told his boyfriend, before craning his neck to look at the clock on the wall, sighing when he read the time. “It’s 6:30,” he said, turning to get out of the bed. “We’ve gotta go down to the coroner's office and meet with the coroner lady at 7:45.”

Dean sighed but let his angel leave the bed, sitting up himself and pulling on a shirt. “Fine,” he muttered, standing up to go grab his jeans. “But as soon as we get back, we’re going back to bed.”

Cas beamed at his human, sticking out his pinky to Dean, who raised an eyebrow. “What?” He defended. “Jack taught me.” Dean rolled his eyes but hooked his angels pinky with his own, shaking them a couple of times before kissing Cas’ hand and dropping it.

“Now, let’s go try and find out how Mrs. Abbot died from a spork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	24. December 23rd: Fireplaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m realizing now that I never actually mentioned a fireplace and just a fire, so for all I know the fire was actually on like, a corpse and not in a fireplace.
> 
> But whatever, it’s cute and fluffy and I don’t have time to fix that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas yawned, stretching out as much as he could on the long leather couch. The fire in front of him crackled peacefully, giving the ‘Dean Cave’ an air of calmness.

Some things, Cas had to admit, are nice about being human. For example, naps. Getting to just lay down for a couple of hours was quite lovely, even though when he was an angel he thought they were quite useless.

The one thing that could make naps even better, however?

“Hey,” a voice murmured softly above him, and a few seconds later a hand came down onto his head, calloused fingers running through the dark hair.

“Hey,” Castiel murmured back to his boyfriend, moving to blearily stare up at Dean. “How was the store?”

“Crowded,” Dean sighed, rounding the couch and moving Cas’ legs into his lap before sitting down. “But that’s a given. How’s your nap been? I see someone got a fire started.” Cas nodded, yawning as his humans started massaging his feet.

“Gabriel did, a few hours ago. Something about traditions, I didn’t really pay attention.” Dean let out a huff of laughter, toeing off his shoes as he crawled onto the couch as well, pressing himself against Cas as he slipped his arms around the seraph's waist.

“Well, it’s nice,” he murmured, letting out a soft yawn as he nestled his chin between the juncture of Cas’ neck and shoulder. “Very cozy.”

They stayed silent for a moment, simply admiring the dancing flames in front of them as Cas started to drift off to sleep again. “Love ya,” He murmured sleepily, yawning again as the warm fire lulled him to sleep. Dean smiled adoringly down at him, pressing a kiss to the ex-angels dark curls.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	25. December 24th: Christmas Eve

“I didn’t think that they’d ever stop talking,” Dean joked, toeing off his shoes and sitting next to Cas at the edge of their bed. “I don’t think I’ve seen Sammy this excited in years.” Cas grinned, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“It’s Gabriel, he’s been hyping everyone up for the past month, it was bound to get to Sam eventually.” The ex-angel mused, thinking back to the sight they had seen when they had come into the bunker; Sam Winchester chugging eggnog with a Santa hat perched on his head, laughing with Jack and Gabe.

“Or, you know, Gabe drugged him,” Dean suggested, shrugging off his jacket and slipping an arm around Cas’ waist. “Give him that old ‘holiday cheer,’” Cas huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning back into the bed.

“Whatever happened, it sure got everyone excited for tomorrow,” He said stretching. “I mean, forget Sam, I haven’t ever seen you this excited for a widely celebrated holiday in forever.” Dean let out a laugh, kissing the top of his angel’s head.

“What can I say? The holiday cheer got to me too,” He teased, yawning before letting out a frustrated huff. “Dear god are we old. Not even 9 o’clock yet and I’m exhausted.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re tired because you stayed up until 5 in the morning wrapping presents, moron.” He teased, slinging an arm across the righteous man’s chest. Dean frowned down at him.

“True, but when in the hell did you start using the word moron?” He asked, looking slightly freaked out. Cas shrugged, half-smiling.

“I heard it on the television the other day and thought it would be a good word to use on you. You are in fact, kind of a moron.” Dean huffed but didn’t protest, choosing to instead bury his face in the seraph’s dark hair. 

“Whatever,” He murmured. Cas smiled, turning around to press his lips to Dean’s.

“Dean Winchester, I love you, moron.”

“That’s not gonna become a pet name, is it?” Dean complained. Cas shrugged, eyes twinkling.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	26. December 25th: Christmas Day

Castiel laughed softly, sipping a bit more of his eggnog as he followed his laughing boyfriend into their shared bedroom. Once he reached the room he sighed, following Dean over to the bed and sitting down next to the righteous man, placing the eggnog carefully on the nightstand. “So… a successful Christmas?” Cas asked, half-joking. Dean laughed, slinging his arm around the ex-angel.

“A successful Christmas,” He agreed, smiling. “One for the books, that’s for sure.” Cas smiled and glanced over to the clock, which read 11:43 pm. 

“It’s almost over,” He said softly, and Dean sighed, leaning his head on the seraphs shoulder while simultaneously reaching into his nightstand, digging into one of its drawers until he found something, pulling out a small box wrapped in tissue paper.

“Not quite,” The human said softly, biting his lip. “I thought… I’d give this one to you when we’re alone.” Cas frowned, turning to fully face Dean as his boyfriend handed him the box.

“Ok…?” He paused, looking up to meet Dean’s eyes. “Are you okay, Dean? You seem… clammy.” Dean smiled at him, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“I’ll see once you open it,” He said, prompting Cas’ gaze towards the box. “Open it.” Cas looked back down to the box before hesitantly starting to unwrap it, face one of intense focus as his slender fingers broke through the flimsy paper, revealing a small wooden box. He looked up, confused, to Dean.

“A… box?” He looked back down to the box, turning it over in his hands. “Well, it’s a very nice box. Is it--”

“Cas, sweetheart,” Dean interrupted, biting his lip to stem his laughter. “Check  _ inside  _ the box.” Cas blushed and opened the top, not meeting Dean’s glance.

“Oh, right.” He muttered, then frowned, pulling out the small gift that resided inside the box. “Oh…” He murmured again, this time almost reverently, holding the small, silver ring up to the lightbulb above them to see it better. “ _ Oh _ ,” He repeated, eyes going wide. “You mean…” Dean carefully took the ring from Cas and held it out in front of him, bright red and fingers trembling slightly.

“Uh, m-marry me?” He stammered out, and Cas broke into a gigantic smile, eyes crinkling. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, kissing him fervently before pulling back, absolutely beaming.

“I thought you’d never ask,” He said, smile gummy. Dean froze for a second before breaking out into an even bigger smile than Castiel, wrapping his arms around his angel and kissing him once again as he slipped the small band onto the seraph’s finger.

They pressed their foreheads together, both beaming before Cas broke out into another grin, laughing.

“I love you, fiance,” He said and Dean chuckled, eyes slightly glassy. 

“I love you too, fiance.” He returned. They were silent for a moment, simply leaning into each other’s warmth, until Dean spoke up again, whispering against Cas’ hair.

“I love you so goddamn much, Castiel Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… congrats, you made it to the end of 25 Days of Destiel!
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing this, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I’m thinking of maybe doing this again next year or with a different holiday, and if you have any ideas for this type of a fic a day thing feel free to tell me, I might actually find time to write it in the next millennia!
> 
> Comments are still always appreciated, and thanks to those who have commented, it was quite helpful to have feedback on my writing.
> 
> So happy holidays, and… wear your seatbelts?
> 
> -Apple


End file.
